The Wedding of Naruko and Konohamaru
by ng jun cheng
Summary: The Wedding of Naruko and Konohamaru


The Wedding of Naruko and Konohamaru

An: I got a idea from Author GDW311's story.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, The Grandson of the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi is currently waiting for the wedding to start, so he can get married to the woman, he once viewed as a Older Sister. As He waits, He reflects on how he met her 12 years ago, how he declared her his rival and how he eventually fell in love with her.

(flashback)

"Sexy Jutsu, What a troublesome technique." Hiruzen

Konohamaru Believes that the time is right, so he barges into his grandpa's office whilewaving a wodden shuriken.

"Today's the day old man." Konohamaru

Konohamaru suddenly trips on the scarfhe is wearing that is too big for him. He then looks around the room needing someone to blame and spots the blond-haired girl.

"You tripped me." Konohamaru

"Honourable grandson, there you are." Ebisu.

The blonde idiot gets angry, at Konohamaru's accusation.

"I didn't trip you, you tripped over your scarf." The blonde idiot says, grabbing Konohamaru by the hem of his shirt.

"Unhand the honourable grandson at once, his grandpa is the 3rd Hokage you delinquent." Ebisu says.

'Ha he'll probably let me go now, and start kissing my ass just like everyone else.' Kono thinks, smirking.

The blonde idiot doesn't do that, and instead smacks Konohamaru over his head.

"I don't care if he's your grandma." The blonde idiot

"Honourable Grandson!" Ebisu

The blonde idiot then leaves, just as Konohamaru gets up from the floor.

"Hey where did that girl go?" Konohamaru asks.

"Naruko-Chan went that way." Hiruzen

Konohamaru leaves as Ebisu rambles on, about how He should not associate himself, with riff-raff like Naruko, and that if she wish to become Hokage, then he should listen to him, for he knows the shortest route to becoming Hokage.

After that Konohamaru demanded Naruko to teach him the Sexy Jutsu, so he could defeat his grandpa, and become Hokage.

At first she didn't want to, but after he called her boss, she changed her mind.

After learning the technique, he spilled his guts to Naruko, about how no one called him Konohamaru, they instead called him Honourable Grandson, which he hated, so he wanted to defeat her grandpa, and become Hokage so people will stop calling him Honourable Grandson, and instead call her Konohamaru.

Naruko then said that it is stupid, how no one would make an eight year old Hokage, and that if he wanted to be Hokage, he would have to beat her.

His teacher Ebisu then showed up, trying to take him away, and telling him to stop hanging around Naruko.

He tried to defeat him with the Sexy Jutsu, but it failed with Ebisu saying he would never be beaten, with such a vulgar technique.

Naruko then used her new Harem Jutsu, to defeat Ebisu which made Konohamaru depressed, that she did what hhe could not. Naruko then went on to say, how there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Which shocked Konohamaru, as he had not expected, such wisdom from Naruko, as he had viewed her as an idiot. Konohamaru then said that Naruko was his rival, and that they would fight for the title of Hokage.

(Flashback Ends)

"Konohamaru, the wedding will be starting soon." The voice of Moegi, one of his childhood friends says, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Okay thanks." Konohamaru

(Scene Break)

Naruko Uzumaki, heroine of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and most likely candidate for becoming the 7th Hokage, is currently waiting at the Bride's room, ready for the wedding to begin. Her bridesmaids and sister in all but blood, Satsuki Uchiha is standing next to her. As she waits, she reflects on her journey to this moment.

(Flashback)

After Konohamaru declared himself Naruko's rival, he and his two friends Moegi and Udon, began hanging around Naruko on her days off, asking her to teach them cool Ninja stuff, or asking her to play Ninja with them.

Things began to change though, after the Sand Sound invasion, which had claimed the life of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konohamaru's grandpa. Konohamaru was really depressed over the death of his grandpa, Naruko too, was depressed as she viewed, Hiruzen as a grandpa figure. After Naruko returned with Tsunade, to become 5th Hokage, Konohamaru started acting up, believing that people were going to forget his grandpa, so he tried to stop Tsunade, from entering her office to little success.

Konohamaru and Naruko, are walking through the village, Konohamaru is depressed while Naruko is trying to cheer him up.

"Konohamaru what were you thinking, trying to block Grandma Tsunade from her office?" Naruko asks.

"People are moving on, they're just going to forget about him." Konohamaru says with sadness.

"Konohamaru, no one is going to forget about the old man, I bet you that, if you asked just about anyone in the village, they would have a great story about him." Naruko says.

And so for the rest of the day, Konohamaru and Naruko go around talking, to random villagers each with a great story about Hiruzen.

(Flashback Ends)

A hand falls onto Naruko's shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts, it belongs to Satsuki Uchiha.

"You were thinking quite a lot, so I thought I'd stop you, before you hurt yourself." Satsuki says, with a smirk.

"Idiot" Naruko responds, also with a smirk.

(Scene Break)

Ebisu opens the door to the Groom's room, a proud grin on his face, as tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

"You look great today Konohamaru-Kun, and as your teacher, I could not be any-more proud of you." Ebisu says, with pride in his voice.

"Thank you Ebisu-Sensei." Kono says.

"Think nothing of it." Ebisu says.

As he waits for Iruka to walk down the aisle with Naruko, Konohamaru reflects on what happened, after Naruko had brought Tsunade back to the village.

(Flashback)

After talking to the villagers, and hearing their stories about his grandpa, Konohamaru was reassured that his grandpa wouldn't be forgotten, and a sense of peace came upon the village, with Tsunade becoming the 5th Hokage, sadly it wasn't to last. Satsuki Uchiha had defected from the village, to join with Orochimaru, his grandpa's killer, which enraged him. Naruko and some others got hurt trying to stop her.

Konohamaru barges into the hospital room containing Naruko.

"Hey Konohamaru." Naruko says, with a sad voice.

It tears Kono up inside, to see Naruko in such a state, she was meant to be all smiles, not hurt like this.

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry about your friend." Kono says.

"Don't worry, I'm going to bring her back." Naruto says.

Kono is shocked by this.

"But why? She betrayed you to join Orochimaru, the man who killed my grandpa, who you looked up to as a grandfather figure, so why would you want to bring her back? Konohamaru asks with anger in his voice.

"I know that, but Satsuki is more than my friend, she is my sister in all but blood, if I give up on her, it'll be like giving up on family, and I can't do that. Naruko says.

Konohamaru looks at Naruko in shock, not expecting Naruko to say that, given how she normally acts around Satsuki.

"I understand." Konohamaru says.

Silence permeates the room, as neither can think of a thing to say, until Naruko opens her mouth.

"The Pervy Sage, is going to be taking me, on a three year training trip soon." Naruko says, shocking him.

"But why?" Konohamaru asks, sad that his older sister figure, was leaving for so long.

"So I can grow strong enough, to bring Satsuki back, don't worry I'll keep in contact with you, through the toad summons." Naruko says.

"I'll miss you big sister." Konohamaru says, hugging Naruko.

"I'll miss you as well little brother." Naruko says, returning the hug

And so for three years, during Naruko's trip with the perverted sage Jiraiya, Naruko would keep in constant contact with Konohamaru through the toads, though Naruko didn't tell him about her, almost losing control of the Kyuubi.

Three years later Jiraiya and Naruko returned, the first thing, Konohamaru noticed when he first saw her, upon her return was how hot she had become, without the neon orange it was easier, to take in her features, her golden-blond hair that looked as though it was made of sunlight, her sapphire blue eyes that held all the warmth in the world, her tanned skin, she also got taller and fitter. Konohamaru's face heated up, which he blamed on his emerging hormones, this is when his crush on Naruko begins.

(Flashback Ends)

"The wedding is about to begin Konohamaru-Kun." Ebisu says, breaking Konohamaru out of his thoughts.

"Okay." Konohamaru says, as he begins to wait for Naruko at the front of the aisle with Ebisu.

(Scene Break)

Naruko is walking to the end of the aisle with Iruka, reflecting on what happened after returning to the village.

(Flashback)

After returning to the village Naruko's life got hectic, he found it really hard to spend time with Konohamaru like she used to, also Asuma Sarutobi the uncle of Konohamaru, began shadowing her, like he was keeping an eye on her.

Sadly Asuma died shortly after, killed by Hidan and Kakuzu, two members of the Akatsuki who were hunting for her.

"Uncle Asuma." Konohamaru cried, at Asuma's funeral.

Naruko is standing in the furthest row of the funeral, she wants to comfort Konohamaru, but is afraid to, as she believes that it is her fault for Asuma's death, since those Akatsuki goons wouldn't have entered the Land of Fire if not for her.

After the funeral, Naruko could be found moping, at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, when Iruka comes up to her.

"Naruto, Konohamaru's been looking for you." Iruka says.

"I know Iruka-Sensei, but I can't go and see him." Naruko says.

"Why?" Iruka asks.

"Because it's my fault that he is feeling sad, my fault that Asuma died." Naruto says.

"No it is not." Iruka says.

"Yes it is, those Akatsuki goons entered the Land of Fire searching for me, and Asuma died trying to fight them." Naruko says, tears in her eyes.

Iruka is speechless, he doesn't know what to say.

"There she is." Comes a female voice, belonging to Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma's girlfriend.

Naruko turns and sees Kurenai, and Konohamaru standing there.

"We've been looking everywhere, for you Naruko." Kurenai says, shocking Naruko.

"Why have you been looking for me, Kurenai-Sensei?" Naruko asks nervously.

"We were worried about you boss." Konohamaru says, more to Naruko's shock.

Kurenai walks up to Naruko, and hugs her.

"We didn't see you at the funeral, so we thought we'd check on you." Konohamaru

"And I don't blame you Naruko." Kurenai adds, the last bit in a whisper.

"Thank you." Naruko says.

After that Naruko, Iruka, Kurenai, and Konohamaru enjoy a meal at the ramen stand, each one reminiscing about Asuma.

(Flashback Ends)

"Okay what's wrong? This is twice you've gone into deep thought." Satsuki says, generally concerned.

"Just reminiscing, on what led me here, and the people who should be here." Naruko says.

Sasuke tenses up.

"Enough of that, this is your wedding day, the happiest day of your life, don't let sad thoughts dampen this day Naruko." Sasuke says.

Naruto nods and forces a smiles to her face.

Sasuke mentally face palms, knowing Konohamaru will see right through it.

(Scene Break)

As Kono walks down the aisle to her future husband, with Ebisu leading her, she reflects on the events that happened, after Asuma's death.

(Flashback)

Naruko eventually killed Kakuzu, while Shikamaru imprisoned Hidan, the one who killed Asuma, with both Akatsuki members gone, a new sense of peace came upon the village, sadly it couldn't last. Jiraiya, Naruko's master was killed by Pein, the presumed leader of the Akatsuki, which sent Naruko into a depression, so Konohamaru decided to help her out of it, just like she did when he was depressed, over her grandpa's death. he finds her sitting alone in a field, gazing at the moon and stars.

"What do you want Konohamaru?" Naruto asks, in an emotionless voice.

Konohamaru is shocked, not that Naruko sensed him, not that Naruko knew he was there, but with how dead her voice sounded. It breaks his heart, hearing her sound like that.

"I came to see how you were doing, and to help you." Konohamaru says.

Naruko turns to face him, with the fakest grin ever, plastered on her face.

"You don't have to worry about me Konohamaru, I'm fine." Naruko says, despite the fact that tears are running down her face.

Konohamaru can't take it, and runs at Naruko embracing her in a hug.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto asks.

"Don't lie to me Naruko, never lie to me, I know that you're hurting, let it out, let it all out." Kono says, as Naruko's dam breaks and she cries for Jiraiya, the closest she has ever had, to a father.

Shortly after that, Naruko had to leave to undergo Sage training. While she was away, the village came under attack, by Pein he killed many people, and turned the village into a crater, then Naruko returned and defeated Pein, who then returned to life, all of the people he killed that day.

(Flashback Ends)

Konohamaru is brought out of his musings, as he is standing beside his future wife.

(Scene Break)

As Naruko listens to the priest's speech, she reflects on the events, after Pein's invasion.

(Flashback)

Naruko is talking with Hiroto ( Male Hinata), regarding his confession to her, during the fight with Pein, a few days after the battle.

"I am sorry Hiroto-Kun, I never noticed how you felt before, but I'm afraid I cannot return your feelings, I hope that you find someone worthy, of your heart someday." Naruko says sadly.

Hiroto is sad, that Naruko doesn't feel the same way as him.

"It's okay Naruko, I understand." Hiroto says sadly.

Naruko then leaves once again apologising, before coming across Konohamaru.

"Hey boss what's wrong?" Konohamaru asks.

"I just had to reject Hiroto's feelings for me." Naruko says sadly.

"What? Why?" Konohamaru asks, in shock.

"It's simple, Because I don't feel the same." Naruko says.

Konohamaru cannot help, but feel slightly happy about that.

"Well is there any boy that does interest you?" Konohamaru asks, in what he hopes is a neutral tone.

It seems to be, as Naruko doesn't react.

"Not right now, I used to have feelings for Sakuro(Male Sakura), but over time those feelings faded, and there aren't any other boys, who catch my attention that way, maybe once this Akatsuki mess is cleared up, I might find the one, but for now, I'm just going to hold off on the dating." Naruko says.

Konohamaru nods in understanding, also happy that Sakuro is out. Shortly after that, the Fourth Great Ninja War happened, many people died, including one of Naruko's closest friends Neji Hyuga, but Naruko was able to fulfil her promise, and return Satsuki to the village, after defeating her in their final fight, at the cost of her left arm. Thanks to her efforts, Naruko was declared heroine of the Ninja world.

(Flashback Ends)

The priest finishes his speech, and makes Naruko and Konohamaru say their vows to each other. Once that is done, they both kiss which makes the gathered crowd cheer.

(Scene Break)

Konohamaru cannot help but beam, as he dances with his new wife, at the wedding reception later. As he dances, he cannot help but reflect on the events, after the war.

(Flashback)

After the war ended, a new sense of peace and understanding, spread throughout the Ninja World, however that didn't stop criminals from popping up, or random tyrants to appear.

As the years passed, Naruko remained single, as her friends all started getting into relationships:

Satsuki and Sakura,

Sai and Ino,

Shikamaru and Temari,

Choji and Karui,

Lee and Tenten,

Kibana(Female Kiba) and Hiroto,

and Shino and a female member of his Clan.

But only Naruko remained single, despite the numerous wedding proposals she received on a daily basis.

And it was starting to worry her friends, so Satsuki and Konohamaru, who is now 17, decided to pay her a visit, Satsuki makes Konohamaru wait outside.

"Okay Naruko what's wrong? All of our generation are getting into relationships except you, you must get a dozen marriage proposals a day, so why don't you accept any of them?" Satsuki asks.

"Why didn't you accept any of your fanboys back in the Academy?" Naruko retorts.

"Touche." Sasuke says.

Naruko sighs, before deciding to confess to Satsuki.

"For the past year, a boy soon to be man, has been catching my attention." Naruko says shocking Satsuki and Konohamaru.

"Who?" Satsuki asks but Naruko ignores her.

"Do I know him?" Satsuki asks.

Naruto nods.

"How long have you known him?" Sasuke asks.

"10 years ago, Ever since he was an 7 years old brat, who attacked his grandpa, in the hopes of becoming Hokage." Naruko says, making Konohamaru freeze and Satsuki to gape.

"The problem is that, I used to view him as a little brother, and he views me as an older sister. So I'm sure if I confessed to him, he would reject me, out of disgust." Naruto says.

Konohamaru suddenly barges into the room, making Naruko pale.

"Konohamaru, I can explain-" Naruko begins to say, but she is cut of by Konohamaru diving at her in a hug and kissing her passionately.

"I'll leave you two alone." Satsuki says as she exits the office.

Naruko is shocked, that Konohamaru is kissing her, but she soon returns the kiss with equal passion. Soon though, the need for air makes them separate.

"Konohamaru?" Naruko asks.

"I feel the same Naruko, but I thought you'd never see me as more than a little brother, but now that I know how you feel, I no longer have to hide it. I love you Naruko Uzumaki." Konohamaru says with teary eyes.

"I love you as well, Konohamaru Sarutobi." Naruko says.

The two begin kissing once again. Soon the whole village knew about the couple, and soon after that, the whole world. There were many broken hearts among the male, and the females, as Konohamaru was beginning to become quite the hunky man.

(Flashback Ends)

Konohamaru and Naruko continued to dance with each other happy, their reminiscing of the past over.

(Scene Break)

A few years have passed, since Naruko's and Konohamaru's wedding, and currently we find the pair in the hospital, a few hours after Naruko had given birth to a Daughter.

"She's beautiful." Konohamaru says, as he gazes at her daughter.

"Yes she is." Naruko says.

"She has my hair and eyes." Naruko notes.

"But my facial shape." Konohamaru says.

Naruko nods in agreement.

"What shall we name her?" Konohamaru asks.

"Sasume Uzumaki-Sarutobi." Naruko says.

Konohamaru nods in agreement, happy with the name.

(Scene Break)

Several years have passed, since the birth of Sasume, and she was joined, by a little sister named, Youko Uzumaki-Sarutobi, a couple of years later.

Right now the whole village is awaiting the announcement, for the 7th Hokage Naruko Uzumaki. As Konohamaru looks on as his wife appears, he can't help but feel glad, that she was chosen, he may have wished for the title when he was younger, but he is the husband of the Hokage and everyone knows, that behind every great woman, is a greater man, besides considering who wears the pants in the relationship, he has a feeling he'll be influencing, a number of decisions.

The End 


End file.
